Noche
by Baruka84
Summary: Hermione ya no tiene nada que perder. En un mundo donde la guerra continúa, decide enfrentar sola al mortífago que culpa por todo su dolor.


Regalo para Lauraa Malfoy.

* * *

Me quedo de pie junto a la tumba de mi esposo mientras todos comienzan a retirarse. El dolor que siento es nebuloso, opacado por el sentimiento de ira y anticipación. Ese último estremecimiento no me es extraño, reconocería su presencia en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Sé que está cerca, observándome.

Harry, preocupado por el estado de Ginny, se había ido pronto, y era mejor así. Hubiese necesitado su compañía en un momento como este pero, ahora, al sentir esto, al sentirlo a él, daba gracias a Merlín por tener un momento a solas. Esperé hasta que el último de los Weasley abandonara la tumba de Ron.

Ron. Mi mente repasa durante escasos segundos imágenes de nuestra infancia, nuestra adolescencia y los últimos años. Los recuerdos se hacen cada vez más oscuros en la línea del tiempo. Pero me permito dejar caer algunas lágrimas por todo lo que fuimos en el pasado, antes de que esta guerra hubiese comenzado… y por todo el futuro que nunca pudo ser.

Llevamos más de cinco años en guerra, en agonía. Hemos perdido a muchos de los nuestros pero, por muchas razones, la muerte de Ron no se ha sentido, para mí, tan diferente a la pérdida de tantos otros. El dolor que cargo es mucho más profundo y mucho más oscuro. Después de todo, perder a mi propio hijo fue el peor sufrimiento que nunca jamás imaginé. Nada igualaría lo que sentí en ese momento.

Ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuve esperanza en que todo mejoraría. Antes de que este espiral de desgracias, muertes y traiciones me lo arrebatara todo. Pero ya he perdido demasiado, he perdido suficiente, y ya no me importa perder mi propia vida si puedo, de alguna manera, hacer un poco de justicia.

Me giro lentamente hacia el punto desde donde soy observada. Respiro profundo y comienzo a caminar hacia mi objetivo, con mi varita oculta pero bien anclada en mi mano. Cuando estoy escasos metros de la sombra que lo oculta, levanto la mirada y me aparezco en el lugar al que sé me va a seguir. Es nuestro lugar… _era_ nuestro lugar.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vine. Durante los escasos segundos que le toma aparecer, poso mi mirada por la descuidada cabaña ubicada en estas hermosas montañas que algún día fueron testigos de momentos tan distintos. La agonía en mi interior me hace desear que nunca hubiesen sucedido, pero mentiría si dijera que no fui feliz, que no robamos, juntos, tantos momentos de plenitud.

Comienzo a caminar cuando siento el característico chasquido de la aparición. Cuando entro a la estancia soy recibida con un extraño olor a humedad y familiaridad. Solía pensar que este podría haber sido mi hogar. Lo recordaba pequeño, luminoso y cálido, pero ya no queda nada de esa calidez y ahora se siente extraño. Comienza a anochecer y, aunque aún puedo distinguir los contornos del mobiliario, está más que oscuro aquí dentro. Siento el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse tras él y el espacio se me antoja más oscuro y más frío aún. Cierro los ojos para adaptar mi visión a la oscuridad… a esta noche.

Mi respiración se acelera, muy a mi pesar. Quiero pensar que es solo por ansiedad, por mi deseo de venganza. Pero sé también que es por dolor, ira, frustración, miedo, y algo más, algo que no me permito reconocer y que envío hacia lo más profundo de mi ser. Trato de serenarme y mantener el control que siempre domino en el campo de batalla, y me enfoco en una sola cosa antes de girarme y enfrentarlo: _él es un mortífago, un asesino, y más que eso, un traidor. _

—¿Cómo te atreves? —soy la primera en hablar porque quiero mantener el control de este encuentro, de este enfrentamiento, de esta condena—. ¿Crees que no levantaré mi varita contra ti? —digo levantando suavemente mi varita hacia mi oponente. Debo ser quien tenga el control y por eso mi voz es baja pero firme.

En otro tiempo hubiese logrado reconocer alguna expresión en su rostro, en el brillo de sus ojos, en el más mínimo espasmo, pero, al parecer, él ha cambiado tanto como yo. Ni una sola muesca atravesó sus labios o sus cejas, no divisé un solo movimiento involuntario. Prefiero ignorar cómo fui capaz de llegar a conocer las señales de su cuerpo, porque tengo que enfocarme en lo que vine a hacer ahora.

No dice nada. Su silencio y falta de reacción no me sorprenden, no después de lo que ha sido capaz. No después de que asesinara a Ron frente a mis ojos. De nuevo alejo mis pensamientos y comienzo a moverme con determinación y una mirada penetrante, acechándolo.

Él alza su varita y se mueve mirándome directamente a los ojos; ojos que no transmiten nada. Estamos formando un círculo en la habitación. Me irrita su falta de reacción ¿es que no tiene nada que decirme? Desde la desesperación lanzo un hechizo no verbal sin pensarlo y casi sin intención. Me pregunto si tal vez podría haber aprovechado el momento para derribarlo de una vez, pero me recuerdo que primero quiero luchar, quiero que reaccione, quiero que sea un duelo, porque necesito enfrentarme a él en la más dura y feroz de todas mis batallas.

No hubiese tenido suerte con una maldición imperdonable si lo hubiese intentado. Él es rápido, el mejor mortífago de las huestes de Voldemort después de todo. El hechizo lanza por los aires miles de pedazos de lo que era un antiguo y hermoso mostrador. Vuelvo al ataque una y otra vez destrozando todo el lugar. Él se escabulle y repele cada uno de mis intentos mientras nos movemos frenéticamente por las ruinas de este lugar, pero no me ataca. Mi furia se incrementa con cada maldición desviada, y mi respiración se recrudece a la vez que voy perdiendo el control que había jurado mantener. Lágrimas rebeldes se forman en mis ojos queriendo dejar escapar toda la maraña de sentimientos que me agolpan en este momento. Estúpidamente llevo mi mano a mi rostro para enjugar el salado testimonio del dolor y la frustración que estoy sintiendo. Pierdo de vista a mi oponente solo un segundo, pero eso fue suficiente para que él me derribe y caiga de espaldas en el piso de madera, confundida y adolorida. No pierde tiempo para estar sobre mí, arrebatándome la varita. Sostiene mis manos por sobre mi cabeza y me mira de cerca, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo contra el mío. Lucho contra su agarre todo lo que puedo pero, pasados unos segundos, entiendo que es inútil, que podría matarme si quisiera. Aun así, sé que hay algo que lo retiene, la razón por la que vino a buscarme en primer lugar, el motivo por el que no me atacó directamente. Me prohíbo mirarlo a los ojos en esta posición. Puede que me haya derribado pero, a pesar de que mi mente estudiara fugazmente la lógica de su comportamiento, sigo negándome a abandonar mis intenciones, necesito volver a tener el control. Las miles de cavilaciones que abordan mi mente se detienen en el segundo en que escucho su voz.

—Siempre has sido tan ingenua, Granger. Toda tu inteligencia, tu fuerza y determinación no te han servido de nada cuando tienes que enfrentar las pruebas más difíciles. ¡Mírame! —su voz es suave y entrecortada.

—Aún puedo derrotarte —le respondo sin mirarlo, me niego a cumplir uno solo de sus deseos.

—¡Ja! —lanza una suave carcajada sin humor mientras se reincorpora. A penas me hago con espacio suficiente lucho por ponerme de pie, esta batalla aún no ha terminado para mí.

—Dame mi varita para que pueda demostrártelo. Si te atrevieras a enfrentarte a mí, y no sólo a seguir defendiéndote como el vil cobarde que siembre has sido —al fin pongo mis ojos en los suyos. Ladea una de las comisuras de sus labios pero es un gesto vacío.

—No dudo que tú y yo podríamos dar un buen espectáculo, te convertiste en una buena duelista estos últimos meses, debo reconocer, pero no es eso de lo que hablo ¿sabes? —en un gesto demasiado familiar, se pasa una mano por el pelo y creo que podría estar abandonando su pose de fría indiferencia, pero ese gesto solo dura unos segundos. El hielo de sus ojos me taladra mientras busco, muy a mi pesar, el significado de las primeras palabras que me dirigiera después de tanto tiempo. Lucho contra todas las preguntas que nacen en mi mente y, luego de mortificarme con la inseguridad que me provocan, decido concentrarme en que no me importa lo que diga, lo único que importa ahora es mi misión. No tengo mi varita pero tengo algunos trucos que me pueden ayudar a recuperarla.

—Ni te atrevas —dice apuntándome—. La magia sin varita que puedas hacer no es tan poderosa como para desarmarme y, créeme, no quiero lastimarte, pero lo haré sin dudar si decides seguir luchando contra mí. ¿Qué crees que vine a hacer hasta aquí, Granger? —me observa mientras da unos pasos para acercarse— ¿Hacia dónde te llevó ese cerebro tuyo unos segundos antes de que decidieras atacarme sin varita?

Deja la pregunta en el aire el tiempo suficiente para que mi mente divague entre la asombrosa forma que tiene de leerme -reprendiéndome por no ser tan hábil ocultando mis reacciones- y la posible y desalmada verdad que se esconde en su primera declaración. No he sido ingenua por ser estúpida, por falta de conocimiento o falta de carácter, simplemente he confiado en las personas en las que se supone debería haber confiado, e hice lo que creía correcto. No me permito culparme por haber tenido alguna vez la esperanza de que todo esto terminara, y no le permito acusarme de haber fallado, porque él no tiene idea cuál fue el peor momento que atravesé, pese a que para mí, él es el maldito de responsable.

Una angustia profunda me atraviesa el alma, me parte el corazón a la mitad. Los ojos se me inundan cuando pienso en el bebé que nunca nació. ¿Cómo habría sido todo si él no nos hubiera traicionado?

—Ya llegaste allí ¿verdad? —su voz es un susurro profundo, parece venir de las entrañas del mismo infierno. Cuando lo veo, por un momento me pregunto si sabe la verdad, pero inmediatamente me digo que eso es imposible ¿lo es? — Estás pensando en el hijo que no supiste proteger.

Blanco. Mi alma cae a mis pies y, por dos segundos, soy un cuerpo vacío. No logro respirar, todo me da vueltas, la bilis se me sube a la garganta y trastabilleo en busca de equilibrio. Él lo sabe.

—No puedes… —logro decir con voz temblorosa a la vez que me apoyo en la pared más cercana, respiro con dificultad— no puedes hablar en serio.

Se me acerca con ferocidad, me toma por los hombros y me aplasta contra la húmeda cascara de madera que es el muro contra el que me sostiene. Ya no hay máscara en su mirada, que es de ira pura, y su respiración podría rivalizar con la mía pero es mucho más contenida.

—Sé mucho más de lo que piensas —casi grita, y yo me estremezco—. Sé que era mío, sé que me traicionaste faltando a la única cosa que te pedí prometer, y también sé que te casaste con ese maldito imbécil para protegerte de la vergüenza tener a mi hijo —me suelta bruscamente.

Lloro, niego con la cabeza mientras él, de repente, empuña sus manos y bufa como un animal dispuesto a atacar.

—Sé que fue un matrimonio arreglado y que ese bastardo nunca superó el hecho de que jamás lo amaras… y sé que él es el verdadero responsable de que perdieras el embarazo —agrega con el más funesto de todas las tonalidades.

_Merlín, no_.

Lo miro atónita mientras comienza a pasearse de un lado al otro. No quiero llegar comprender el alcance de sus palabras, no me permito creer que podría ser verdad. Mi mente viaja a la noche en la que les conté a Harry y Ron que estaba embarazada, la furia de Ron, el desconcierto de Harry, la preocupación en sus rostros. Estaba devastada, pero me dieron su apoyo, buscaron la mejor forma de cuidar mi secreto, la mejor forma de protegerme a mí y a mi hijo… y a la Orden.

—No —le digo débilmente negando con la cabeza—. No lo sabes… —mi declaración parece sacarlo de su estado y me mira.

—¿Qué no? —responde antes de que pueda seguir hablando—. No podrías haberlo visto aun con toda esa inteligencia tuya. Tus malditos principios te impidieron desconfiar de las personas que amabas ¿no? Pero no te impidieron dudar de mí. Me lo prometiste, Granger… y me traicionaste, descuidaste lo único que debías proteger —su voz es amarga, destila impotencia y odio. Me acusa.

Su declaración me transporta, por una fracción de segundos, a la última noche que estuvimos juntos, Malfoy y yo. Draco… en aquel tiempo lo llamaba Draco.

—_¿Confías en mí? —miré en esos ojos profundos que lo significaban todo, y asentí con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, odiaba verlo partir—Dilo._

—_Confío en ti. _

Draco fue un doble espía para la Orden, ocupando el puesto de Snape cuando este murió. Su discurso había sido tan convincente que no pudimos rechazar su oferta. Tenerlo como aliado fue una sorpresa y una luz de esperanza y, durante todo ese tiempo yo fui su contacto. No podíamos permitir que demasiadas personas supieran lo que pasaba y entonces, Remus y Shakclebolt, los dos únicos miembros más antiguos de la orden que sabían este secreto, dijeron que tenía que ser yo. Ron era demasiado inestable en su presencia y Harry no era una opción. Ambos nos encontrábamos en esta cabaña cada cierto tiempo. Las cosas iban bien, él estaba a punto de descubrir finalmente el paradero del último horrocrux, porque en la batalla de Hogwarts nunca pudimos encontrar la diadema Ravenclaw, era nuestro último obstáculo para derrotar a Voldemort y, con la ayuda de Draco –que era uno de los mortífagos de menos rango pero pertenecía al círculo de confianza del mago oscuro- soñábamos con que el día en que la batalla final llegara pronto. Nos estábamos preparando.

Todas nuestras esperanzas acabaron cuando él desapareció. No vino a nuestro lugar de encuentro y no envió ningún mensaje. Los mortífagos nos emboscaron en una batalla que el mismo Malfoy nos había impulsado a provocar y eso nos dejó con demasiadas bajas, y sin esperanza. Todos comprendimos que nos habían traicionado porque no se suponía que el mismísimo Voldemort estuviera allí con la mayoría de sus más despiadados seguidores. Todo apuntaba a él, Draco nos había traicionado. Desee haber muerto la noche de esa emboscada cuando, en las incesantes reuniones a puertas cerradas, las acusaciones no llegaban a otro nombre, lo defendí al principio pero nadie encontraba otro culpable y, finalmente, me rendí a tratar de hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

Solo un par de noches más tarde supe que estaba embarazada. Me había enamorado de él tan perdidamente, y estaba convencida de que él me amaba también. Cada minuto, de cada noche, repasaba nuestros encuentros tratando de encontrar un detalle, algo que me dijera que me había engañado, que _nos_ había engañado, pero nunca encontraba nada, y caía rendida ante el cansancio y, al día siguiente, cuando miraba y acariciaba mi vientre, me preguntaba qué sería del futuro de ese bebé al que tanto amaba.

Harry y Ron decidieron solo unas horas después de descubrir la verdad, que lo mejor sería que me casara con Ron. Que, pese a todo, nadie se extrañaría de esa unión, y que podría tener a mi hijo tranquila, sin añadir a la tensión, el miedo, las sospechas y el dolor que reinaba en la Orden, otro motivo para sumar inestabilidad a la causa. Me negué durante días, hasta que acepté mi destino dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para proteger la vida de mi hijo y la seguridad de la Orden… pero me odié por ello.

Con todo lo sucedido, aún había algo en mí que me impedía reconocerlo como el culpable de tal atrocidad. Pero tenía que hacer lo mejor para todos, como siempre, y no podía salir a buscarlo en mi estado, a enfrentarme a Merlín sabía qué. No me atrevía a culparlo, pero no tenía opciones de hacer ninguna investigación o desafiar a todos por defenderlo. No lo traicioné entonces, pero nunca hice nada para demostrar lo contrario.

—Malfoy… —intento dialogar, le imploro con la mirada que me deje continuar pero me interrumpe lleno de cólera. Reconozco que, como nunca, estoy abandonando mi determinación.

—¡Sé por qué te casaste con ese imbécil, Granger! —me grita, preso de la ira—, ¡pero no entiendo cómo fuiste incapaz de ver todas las señales, cómo seguiste confiándole tú vida y la vida de _mi_ hijo a ese maldito bastardo!

Ron, mi mejor amigo, fue muy amable conmigo cuando nos casamos, pero su trato se fue endureciendo cada vez que le recordaba que no éramos un matrimonio real. Nos enviaron un par de meses a una casa de seguridad al otro lado del mundo para que pudiéramos estar tranquilos y entrenar a nuevos miembros. Odié cada día que pasé allí, solo quería volver para tratar de averiguar algo sobre el paradero de Draco. Cuando ese día llegó, y me enteré que Voldemort lo había ascendido a mano derecha, escapé, presa del impacto de la realidad que yo me había negado a ver, era un traidor. Pasé una semana vagando de ciudad en cuidad, mezclándome con los muggles que aún se encontraban ajenos y lejanos a la guerra. Lloré amargas lágrimas de sangre sin cesar, hasta que comprendí que debía dejar de pensar en él, en la traición y el fruto de ella, y enfocarme en un mejor futuro para mi hijo.

Cuando volví, Ron parecía aún más sombrío, actuaba normal delante de todos pero, cuando estábamos solos, no paraba de hacer duras e hirientes insinuaciones. Cuando estuvo a punto de perder el control le pedí que se fuera y buscara otro refugio, no lo quería cerca cuando hablaba de como Malfoy me había usado de la manera más vil solo para ascender en el bando contrario. No lo vi por varios días, hasta que volvió aparentemente más calmado. Días después sufrí una caída mientras atendía algunos heridos de una emboscada menor en la que no pude participar por mi estado. Ron había decidido quedarse esa noche para protegernos.

Trato de recordar algún detalle, pero todo era caos y confusión. Ron nuca haría algo así, él se comportaba diferente, pero me negaba a imaginar que sería capaz de tal atrocidad.

—Viniste aquí para vengarte de la persona equivocada, Granger. Pero puedes darte por satisfecha, porque el culpable de todo lo que pasó recibió su castigo… Yo lo maté, y tú fuiste testigo.

La imagen del cadáver del que fuera uno de mis mejores amigos y luego mi esposo, se posó mi mente confusa. Quería hacer muchas preguntas pero aquel cuerpo inerte y la oscura figura enmascarada a escasos metros me lo impedían. El sentimiento de reconocimiento que había experimentado al ver, desde el suelo, al hombre al que algún día le habría confiado mi vida, que significaba toda la esperanza en mi mundo gris, robando la vida de uno de mis mejores amigos… La comprensión de que él se había atrevido a asesinar a otra persona frente a mis ojos, y luego había dado la media vuelta alejándose con paso lento pero firme, sin escrúpulos, sin miramientos. El momento en que, al fin, reconocí que sí, que era un traidor y que todos los recuerdos que siempre había atesorado estaban despiadadamente muriendo allí, junto a mi amigo, en el sucio y polvoriento pavimento de una calle sin nombre, le negaron a mis labios a pronunciar frase coherente. Caí al suelo sin ser capaz de atar las palabras suficientes para expresarme, y perdí el control de mi llanto contenido. Y clamé, con inconexas palabras, por un poco de verdad.

Creo que media vida pasó mientras me encontraba arrodillada allí, presa del pánico y del horror, de la angustia y el dolor. Cuando al fin estuve lo suficientemente calmada para reanudar con esta absurda y funesta noche. Soy consciente de que, hace mucho, había abandonado mis intenciones y, aunque me cuesta admitirlo, siempre supe que nunca podría enfrentarme a él. No del modo en que lo había planeado.

En algún momento de mi frenético llanto, Draco apoyó su espalda contra la pared y cayó al suelo tomándose el cabello. Creo que nuca lo vi tan perdido y tan vulnerable como ahora. La maraña de frases acusatorias que me lanzó durante la noche, lograron abrirse paso en mi mente revelándome valiosas piezas de su propia verdad. Podría ser que fuese capaz de encontrar las respuestas a todas mis preguntas si le permitiese contar su versión de los hechos. Sé que tiene mucho por revelar y algo muy adentro de mí me incita a hacerlo hablar.

Me acerco sigilosamente a la pared opuesta y me arrodillo frente al hombre abatido que podría volver a poner un poco de luz en mi mundo oscuro. Como nunca, he abandonado todas mis intenciones pero, en este punto, no tengo nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

Alzo mi mano para levantar su rostro pero la detengo a escasos centímetros.

—Draco —mi voz no es más que un susurro—. Mírame.

Levanta lentamente sus ojos hacia mí, y los míos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas cuando veo en sus hermosas orbes grises al hombre que amé.

—Cuéntame, dime qué pasó.

La noche acaba justo cuando Draco termina de relatar una historia que me ha descolocado de mil maneras, respondiendo todas mis interrogantes. Irrumpí en llanto muchas veces, un llanto de desconcierto y pena como solo conocí una vez antes. Vi en sus recuerdos y quedé muda, sorprendida, devastada e impotente. ¿Cómo puede la vida ser tan cruel e injusta? ¿Cómo pudo mi mejor amigo hacerme algo así? ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciega? _"No podrías haberlo visto aun con toda esa inteligencia tuya" _"_Toda tu inteligencia, tu fuerza y determinación no te han servido de nada cuando tienes que enfrentar las pruebas más difíciles" _Las palabras de Draco resuenan fuerte en mi interior, como una mano invisible empuñando una daga que me golpea repetidamente en el centro de mi pecho, pero ahora sé que no fueron dichas para herirme, fueron dichas para despertarme.

Y lo hago.

Vine aquí con una meta que fui incapaz de cumplir, dispuesta a perder la vida para liberar mi alma del peso que la oprimía, sin perspectiva, sin futuro. Ahora comprendo que queda mucho camino por recorrer, que necesitamos, más que nunca, derrotar al mago que ha cubierto con su oscuridad nuestras vidas, porque Draco me ha mostrado que sabe y que quiere hacerlo.

Cuando me enamoré de él supe que nada sería como lo había soñado, que tendríamos que pasar por miles de pruebas, y, por la memoria del hijo que nunca tuvimos, voy a darlo todo para acabar con esta miseria de una vez por todas.

El alba resplandece cuando encontramos, juntos, en la morada que abrigara un pasado inexplicable, tantas noches de incertidumbres, anhelos, amistad y amor, la certeza de que nada ha acabado aún, que hay muchas cosas por delante, que el futuro está expectante y que tenemos muchas cosas por vivir. Otras duras y oscuras penas.

—¿Confías en mí? —esta vez no hay nada que se interponga a mi respuesta.

—Sí.


End file.
